


Backdate Files for After the Tragedy

by PaxDuane



Series: By Writ and Lips [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Priest AU, Trauma, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Captain Rex is concerned by the changes in Dogma. Thankfully, he brought Commander Cody in, and all Commander Cody wants to know is directly what Dogma is going to divert the conversation to.
Relationships: Dogma & Jango Fett
Series: By Writ and Lips [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805827
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Backdate Files for After the Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Happens directly after Who's Coming With Me.

Dogma’s kind of impressed that the Captain waits until the next day to grill him about the spar with Commander Thorn. He gets called into the little office that Rex and Commander Cody appropriate whenever the 501st or 212th is on Coruscant to face both of them.

“You’ve been acting off, lately,” the Captain starts off, which is far from what Dogma expected.

Commander Cody settles back, willing to let Rex take the conversation where he wants it to go.

Dogma purses his lips. “Define lately, sir.”

Rex blinks a few times, tilts his chin just slightly; he didn’t expect this either. “If I was putting together a timeline of it, I’d probably start it back on the mission with General Fisto.”

Dogma nods. That’s a fair assessment when everything he’d tried to keep back decided it wouldn’t let him hide anymore.

“But I’m especially concerned about the behavior on this leave trip,” Rex says, the twitch by his right eyebrow easing as he gets himself back in the line of questioning he’d planned. “The interactions with the Guard were concerning even before you and Commander Thorn sparred.”

“What was that about, anyways, vod?” Commander Cody interjects. Ahead of when Rex planned, judging by the way the Captain briefly shuts his eyes and sighs.

“He made a bet and I was getting uncomfortable with him ogling the Captain,” Dogma says simply.

Cody’s gaze slides over to Rex, who flushes.

“He’s the one who suggested the spar, though,” Dogma finishes, eyes trained on the two.

“Nothing in your file from Kamino says you should be able to fight like that,” Rex says, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He’s had to jump ahead in his plans thanks to the Commander.

“I’m not surprised,” Dogma admits easily. “I didn’t exactly pick it up from my on-file trainer.”

“You fight like an Alpha taught you,” Rex says, squinting at him.

Cody shakes his head. “Was it another CC?” he asks, though. He knows it’s not quite right for an Alpha, but he doesn’t seem to have defaulted to Jan’buir. Then again, he’s only seen the holo footage.

Dogma vaguely wonders if this is what some of his batchmates felt when 32 dragged them through unscheduled and unregistered interrogation training. “No, sir.” He relaxes a smidge into the extra chair he’s been given, not purposefully uncomfortable but purposefully not comfortable. “Though I should admit that my batch doesn’t have quite a few of the trainings we went through on file.”

32’s interrogation training. Dred Priest’s solitary confinement. Cort Davin’s survival games. Alpha-17’s endurance tests. Kal Skirata’s timed prank wars with the Nulls. Mij Gilamar’s field medicine intensives. Ta’ak Rei and Ihaya Ma’s genetics courses.

Hiding plenty of skills that Jan’buir taught Dogma in between all sorts of new ones. (Even if Skirata, Davin, and Priest were all technically on babysitting duty during those times.)

Commander Cody fixes Dogma with his gaze, a press of Force suggestion threading it. Nothing solid, nothing direct. Smoothing the way for sharply developing charisma under General Kenobi.

He’s lucky he’s a superior officer that Dogma sees so often, and likes well enough, or else he would let his shields do their work properly.

“Like what?” Cody asks. “We really should fill in any inconsistencies.”

Dogma shrugs, back teeth gritting because he knows what he’s going to have to do. Or, he doesn’t have to do it. It’s just going to be easier for everyone in the long run if he does. “I’m not sure I could tell you. After our 12th growth cycle, we started getting left with trainers who had been around longer or who Jango had a hand in directly training. No one wanted a repeat of what happened.”

Commander Cody and Captain Rex freeze.

“Tup mentioned that growth cycle and the next, and how Jango taught you how to make those curse things you were talking with General Skywalker about because of what happened,” Rex says slowly. “What happened, vod?”

Honesty, because it’ll hurt himself too much to lie. “I don’t remember. Baar’ur Gilamar says it’s a trauma response and I shouldn’t poke at it too much until I’m safe for longer than a year. The others know, though. I remember Jan’buir killed the shabuir in front of me, but that’s it.”

Rex opens then shuts his mouth again, unsure of what to say.

“Would Jango have a good handle on what your batch was taught?” Cody asks, tapping his fingers against the desk in a way that makes Dogma suspect he’s itching to get his comm out and start making calls. It’s a very Alpha-17 quirk.

Dogma meets Cody’s eyes. “Of course they would. They’re the one who made sure who we were put with each time.” And chastising anyone who should have known better after they got back from jobs. “They may not have been our on-file trainer, but they were in charge of our curriculum.”

Cody’s tapping fingers stop in midair. “Jango’s the one who taught you how to fight,” he realizes.

Dogma doesn’t smile. He raises his eyebrows, though, inclines his head.

Rex curses. “How did we miss that?” he asks, just low enough it must be to himself. Louder, he asks, “All your batch?”

“No. Just me.” He smiles slightly, a Daysh smile. “And as to how you missed it—you didn’t know to ask, and you didn’t know who to ask. I’m sure Alpha-17 still has my old training holos. Saved for posterity, allegedly. Blackmail, more accurately.” 17 and 32 liked unleashing him on squads that hadn’t gone up against him before. Tiny little fifteen growth-er, bunch of twenty growth Alphas… And the one time when he was sixteen that they had him get back at the Nulls for something. Jan’buir and Skirata nearly killed them for that. And Baar’ur Gilamar made him watch videos on bone surgery for weeks after that.

Cody looks like he wants to bust his scar open by banging his head against the desk. Rex just looks sick.

They wanted to know, though, and the changes this will bring up…

He leans back into the uncomfortable guest chair, Hod’s fingers on his cheeks, and watches the chaos unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Between the incident with the randomly hired trainer and Dogma constantly being stolen by Jango and the Alphas to train in certain things, I realized that Dogma's batchmates and cadet squad probably have all sorts of extra skills they've learned. Yes, the list of babysitters is foreshadowing but not insomuch as actual skills. I mean, in some parts it is. Others it isn't.
> 
> My brain does what it wants and I have no actual control.


End file.
